I and Love and You
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: ,"He needed to believe that she felt the same way, because if she didn't love him, his life no longer made sense. " Brucas Love and Drama. ONESHOT. Slightly AU. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Brucas Love & Drama... Set at the start of season 6, NO Vegas call. Lindsey realised Lucas loved Brooke (not Peyton) and ran out on the wedding. Lucas didn't mope, he went straight to Brooke.

Enjoy and let me know what you think...

* * *

**I and Love and You**

"_Selfish love is easy, you only have to fight for what YOU want. When you love something selflessly, your fighting for a lot more than yourself and honestly, you rarely get what you want."_

_-Anon_

"I love you" three blatant, whispered words, thousands of secret meanings  
"I love you" she could hear it on his lips, taste it one his breath. The bitterness stung her to her core yet denying the feelings that coursed through her body would be even more unbearable.  
"I love you" she could see it in his eyes, his smile, his laugh.  
"I love you" she could see it as she walked towards him down the isle

"I love you" feel it in the air, in the very presence of _him _

"I love you Brooke Davis, I always have and I always will" a stolen promise, words that meant nothing, a statement that burnt her to her soul.

"Come away with me, be with me forever. I want you. I need you. Forever." He looked her in the eyes. He meant it. She knew that.

"I love you" and he did. More than anything. She knew that.  
"I love you" she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, his smile when he saw her, his laugh when he laughed purely because she was laughing. She could taste it on his breath as he kissed her, hear it on his lips as he begged her to stay forever.

"This time it's gonna be forever Brooke, I'm not letting you go again." She could feel it, his love. She knew he loved her. She knew he would do anything for her and it hurt, it hurt so much.  
"Stop it" Her husky voice silenced the desperate pleas of her lover "just stop"

"Brooke" his clear blue eye's cut her, leaving little left of her heart. She had never in her life loved anything as much as the man standing in front of her. He took her hands and electricity jolted through her, her heart pounded yet a calm washed over her body, everything was suddenly at ease. No one else had ever or would ever have this effect on her. She was his. She would always be his. Her only wish was that he would for once belong to her. A dream that would never come to pass. "Brooke, please, just talk to me." She couldn't talk, she was drowning, pain was tearing her apart. She couldn't stand the very thought of saying goodbye to him. Her body shook, water flooded her eyes and she just starred blankly as he brought her against him. He hated to see her cry. He had always told her that seeing her cry was unbearable. He promised he would do anything to make her never cry again.  
"Talk to me, just, talk to me. Don't cry. Please Brooke, I love you." She closed her eyes against his chest. Imagined a time when those words had made her heart soar. A time when those words actually meant something. When he was hers, only hers, and their future held so much promise. A wedding. A house. A dog. Kids. It was supposed to be theirs.  
"You can't" the words were barely audible but she knew he heard them "you can't keep saying those things Luc"

"I am going to keep telling you how much I love you every minute of everyday until you finally understand how I feel about you. I live for you Brooke, I love you so much." she would have given anything to say the words back. Tell him that she loved him with every fibre of her being. Her speech would be short and simple yet meaningful all the same. A brief compilation in which she would assure every insecurity he ever had about her love. Yet he would never hear it. He couldn't because he wasn't hers, he had never truly been hers.

"Peyton's pregnant Luc. It's yours." A _secret_ affair between the brunette and her blonde lover had been their undoing. She refused to tell her best friend of the love she now shared with her ex, he did not approve of the secrecy. A massive fight, a brief separation and an onslaught of tequila were to blame for the three month fetus now growing inside the petite blonde. Two days without the woman he had finally realised owned his heart had turned the older Scott to the bottle, it was three more weeks before a drunken lapse in judgement would change the course of his life forever.

One night had him running back to his hazel eyed love, confession spilling out without mercy. His honesty was clear yet brutal on the love sick brunette, causing an all too familiar pain in her heart.  
She had missed him everyday yet forgiving this act of betrayal was more than she could take. He had come to her everyday, twice a day for two months before she would talk to him. A week later she could no longer bare not having him to hold her at night. He showed her that she could trust him again, showed her love and shamelessly admitted his feelings everyday. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She knew in her heart she felt them yet admitting her undying love was too much of a gamble.  
Secrecy still surrounded the couple to the point where the blonde knew their only option was to run. If they could get away from Tree Hill. From the pain. From the betrayal. From Peyton. He knew she would finally confess her feelings. He needed to believe that she felt the same way about him, because if she didn't love him, his life no longer made sense.  
"What?" Her words had been clear yet his mind refused to believe them.

"She's pregnant." Her voice held too much finality, he didn't like it. Two words were spoken but so much more was said. She was tired. Hurt. Angry. Sad. She was giving up. On him. On them. She had no more fight left in her.

"We have to tell the truth." This was their only option. He wouldn't let her give up. He would fight for her, he would fight for them. Even if she wouldn't.

"Luc-"

"We have to tell her, everyone, the truth about us. Tell them what we are Broo-"

"What are we Lucas?" She had stepped away from him, everytime he touched her, her resolve faded, she needed to clear her mind.

"We are the couple that is forever. Don't you see Brooke? It's supposed to be us" Not giving her a chance to move any further away, he stepped forward, placing a hand on her abdomen. "It's supposed to be you." She closed her eyes, letting herself imagine the feeling of his child inside her. She placed a hand over his and let a small smile appear on her face as she felt all her dreams come true. Then it was gone and the dark reality set in.

"Maybe, but it's not us" she removed his hand "it's not me"  
"If we tell everyone, if we tell Peyton. I'll be there for the child, I will love it and care for it and be there for it. But we will still be together."

"No"

"You can't say that, you can't just say no." He couldn't believe it, how could she say no. No, like it meant nothing. Like _he_ meant nothing.

"Peyton loves you Lucas"

"I DONT CARE!!"

"But I do"  
"Brooke, don't leave me. I need you okay, I'm not afraid to admit that I need you."

"I need you too Luc, but this baby, Peyton, they need you more." He couldn't believe her words. Her selflessness was so daunting to a point he had to question her motives. Was it that she didn't feel the same? She claimed to need him yet she would rather give him up than face her best friend with the harsh reality of the situation. Was he selfish for needing her?

"I don't love Peyton" He didn't, his supposed love for her had always failed in comparison to his feelings for Brooke. A part of him thought Peyton had always known this.

"But you will love that baby, you will be an excellent father." Tears brimmed in her eye's and it was obvious by her broken look that her insides were shattered as well. He was going to be an excellent father, there was no doubt. But breaking away from the dream of it being her children that were awarded this father was harder than she could have imagined.

"To that child and to ours Brooke." She looked up into his eyes and shook her head, they both needed to come to terms with what was happening.

"It's not me Lucas. It's Peyton." He refused to believe it.

"It's always been you." He let his eyes close for a brief moment before taking her head in his hands

"Tell me you love me." She just starred at him, her eyes vacant "tell me you love me" tears slipped form the hazel orbs he loved so much although not a single sound escaped the brunettes perfect lips. "Just say it once, let me know that I make you happy." His eyes starred hopefully into the pits of her soul yet only silence followed. For every minute her lips didn't move his heart broke and he was sure the pain would never stop.

* * *

Now two months later she could still feel his love. He whispered it to her. Standing in the small backroom of the church. "Your not supposed to be in here" she instructed him, not letting his gaze penetrate her.  
"I couldn't resist a peak"

"Well go before you miss your own wedding" he gave her a slight smile

"You look breath-taking" he stepped forward, sweeping past her as he went to exit, ready to make his way down the isle "I love you" was his final whisper. The last words he would ever have the chance to say to her.

"I love you" she could see it in his smile, taste it on his breath

"I love you" see it in his eyes, hear it on his lips

"I love you" she could see it in his gaze as she walked towards him down the isle

"I love you" she could feel it in his presence

"I love you" and she knew he did because she felt it, in every fibre of her, his love.

"I love you" and she could still feel it as he said 'I DO' to another woman. Kissed her best friend.

He would always think she didn't love him like he loved her.

She would always know what a lie that was.

In a week she would leave. Vanish.

He would be on his honeymoon.

She wouldn't leave a note.

What neither she nor he could predict.

She wasn't leaving alone.

His final gift to her was a part of him she could cherish forever.

In a mater of months there would not be one, but two little Lucas Scotts in the world.

But Lucas would only ever meet one.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
